utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Tsukiakari no DEAREST
|font color = white |track color = #C1EAF4 |CD name = Duet CD: Ai & Camus |previous = RISE AGAIN |next = RISE AGAIN (off vocal) |current track = Tsukiakari no DEAREST 月明かりのDEAREST}} |font color = white |name = デュエットCD 嶺二＆蘭丸／藍＆カミュ 月明かりのDEAREST |image = |kanji name = 月明かりのDEAREST |romaji name = Tsukiakari no DEAREST |translation = Moonlight DEAREST |type = Duet CD |artist = Mikaze Ai (Aoi Shouta) Camus (Maeno Tomoaki) |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Kikuta Daisuke |arrangement = Kikuta Daisuke }} The second track from [[Duet CD: Reiji & Ranmaru / Ai & Camus|' Duet CD: Reiji & Ranmaru / Ai & Camus']]. It is a duet song by [[Mikaze Ai|'Mikaze Ai']] voiced by ''Aoi Shouta'' and [[Camus|'Camus']] voiced by ''Maeno Tomoaki''. Lyrics English = Real lips concealed in rouge Have no right to speak of a secret heart Where is my true self? A faded heart In vivid colors, My old dream Has burst open! In those days… Why is it that you’re the only one I cannot deceive…? I won’t show My true face To anyone but you Flying by in a carriage I won’t let go of your hand! I won’t hesitate anymore! Cinderella’s love In the passion of a moonlit night, This unbreakable magic is Shining, Shining! From now on, A relentless countdown—3, 2, 1, Of our journey until dawn… God is so cruel! An inverted beautiful face, a mauve heart, Trust me… and close your eyes tight For a slightly dangerous kiss It’s so dramatic, Our story I’ll be your escort, My dearest I feel that I’ve become stronger I’ll hold you It seems that I’m finally growing accustomed to Looking forward Because after midnight Has passed, You’ll be mine alone! Cinderella’s love Within a glass slipper, This unbreakable magic is Sleeping, Sleeping! 3 seconds After we’ve kissed—3, 2, 1, I wanted to melt with this “love”… So much that it’s almost painful, I want to keep holding you close! Cinderella’s love In the passion of a moonlit night, This sparkling song, we’re Singing, Singing! To a world I can scarcely describe—3,2,1, I’ll lead you there… Cinderella’s love In the passion of a moonlit night, This unbreakable magic is Shining, Shining! From now on, A relentless countdown—3, 2, 1, Of our journey until dawn… Let’s be together always!Romaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = RUUJU ni kakushita Real Lip kotoba ni dekinai　Secret na HAATO HONTO no jibun wa doko ni aru? tasogareta kokoro VIVIDDO iro na My Old Dream hajiketeita In Those Days… kimi dake wa naze darou? damasenai… kimi dake he no sugao dare ni mo misenai basha he kakeru kimi no te nogasanai ore wa mou mayowanai Cinderella’s Love tsukiyo no koi ni wa tokenai mahou ga Shining Shining ima kara gouin ni KAUNTODAUN　3.2.1 yoake made tabi o… kamisama wa ijiwaru sa sakasama no Beauty Face　Mauve na HAATO makasete… hitomi wo gyutto Close chotto kiken na Kiss DORAMATIKKU na Our Story ESUKOOTO wo My Dearest tsuyoku nareta ki ga suru I’ll Hold You yatto mae wo muite jibun ni naresou gozen reiji wo sugita ato datte ore dake no mono de Cinderella’s Love GARASU no kutsu ni wa tokenai mahou ga Sleeping Sleeping kuchidzuke shita sanbyou go ni　3.2.1 “ai” de tokashitai… itaku naru kurai dakishime tsudzuketai Cinderella’s Love tsukiyo no koi ni wa KIRAKIRA na uta wo Singing Singing ore ni shika egakenai sekai　3.2.1 kimi wo tsurete yuku… Cinderella’s Love tsukiyo no koi ni wa tokenai mahou ga Shining Shining ima kara gouin ni KAUNTODAUN　3.2.1 yoake made tabi wo… zutto issho ni iyou |-| Kanji = ルージュに隠したReal lip 言葉に出来ない　Secretなハート ホントの自分は何処にある？ 黄昏れた心 ヴィヴィッド色な My old dream 弾けていた In those days… 君だけは何故だろう？ 騙せない… 君だけへの 素顔 誰にも見せない 馬車へ駆ける 君の手逃さない 俺はもう迷わない Cinderella's love 月夜の恋には 解けない魔法が Shining Shining 今から 強引にカウントダウン　3.2.1 夜明けまで旅を… 神様はイジワルさ 逆さまのBeauty face　Mauveなハート 任せて…瞳をぎゅっとClose ちょっとキケンなKiss ドラマティックな Our story エスコートを My Dearest 強くなれた気がする I'll hold you やっと前を 向いて 自分になれそう 午前0時を 過ぎた後だって 俺だけのもので Cinderella's love ガラスの靴には 解けない魔法が Sleeping Sleeping 口づけ した3秒後に　3.2.1 「愛」で溶かしたい… 痛くなるくらい 抱きしめ続けたい Cinderella's love 月夜の恋には キラキラな歌を Singing Singing 俺にしか 描けない世界　3.2.1 君を連れてゆく Cinderella's love 月夜の恋には 解けない魔法が Shining Shining 今から 強引にカウントダウン　3.2.1 夜明けまで旅を… ずっと一緒にいよう歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = Tsukiakari no DEAREST |file link = }} |track name = Tsukiakari no DEAREST (off vocal) |file link = }} Trivia *This song was used as an insert song for the game Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ All Star.BROCCOLI (Japanese) References Navigation |tint1 = #BE9EC9}} Category:Duet CD: Reiji & Ranmaru / Ai & Camus (songs) Category:Mikaze Ai (songs) Category:Camus (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ All Star (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC 2 (songs) Category:Insert songs